Déjà vu
by LyricDuckling
Summary: When Professor McGonagall went to the common room, she had expected to find miscreants, instead she came upon a severe case of Déjà vu. ONESHOT.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these charters, they belong to J..

The room hadn't changed. In over twenty years that she had been the Head of the house. The room never changed. The castle's stone walls where covered in red and gold tapestries, moving pictures, and deep mahogany bookshelves. The flooring, which would be a cherry wood, was covered in a lush and detailed carpet. Scattered throughout the room where many tables and chairs, placed for studying or hanging out at, a few students had even left some books and parchment on some tables. The room had a lived in homey feel to it, one of students who just wanted to relax after a hard day of studying. A soft smile crossed her usually stern face, making her look years younger than she was, as she remembered her own days as a student within the very same room. Back then even though they had the threat of Grindiwald, they were safe in those walls, Able to be themselves. So much had changed, now no one knew where safety was. No matter how hard she and her peers had tried, the current threat was intruding these walls, causing harm to the children. They needed this room; this escape, from the outside world.

Heaving a sigh from her down ward thoughts, she continued her sweep of the room, making sure that there were no students who had fallen asleep while they were studying, or that there were no hormonal teens looking for some privacy. She was about to leave when she caught a glimmer from the couch that sat in front of the fireplace. Slowly she picked her way over there expecting to catch a couple of miscreants meeting in the dark of the night. What she saw however made her stop in her tracks.

Lying on the couch was indeed a couple, sleeping peacefully as if they had not a care in the world. The dark haired Male had his arm wrapped around a female with fiery red hair. The male's hair was just as messy as always, and he had glasses that sat skewed on his nose almost about to fall off. They were both wearing the uniform for their house, a button down long sleeved shirt for the males and a buttoned short sleeved shirt for female. The male's tie had been forgotten on the floor along with both of their robe-like over coats, and their shoes. The female was still wearing her socks, the fashionable knee high socks that had her house crest embroidered on both sides of her calf. Their legs where intertwined, and the book that the female had been reading before they fell asleep was lying flat on her chest as one of her hands rested on top of it, while the other held on to the arms that where wrapped around her waist.

A soft sniffle interrupted the comfortable silence, and the Head of House realized that it came from her. Quickly she left the room as quietly as she could; she couldn't bring herself to wake them up. As soon as she got out of the room she took off as fast as she could, without running, to make it back to her office. When she finally got there she went straight to her desk and pulled out a warn piece of paper. On the back of this paper wrote in neat hand writing where the words

"**For Professor McGonagall, **

**We will always remember your teachings, in both the classroom and outside. Thank you for being such a wonderful head. We will miss you when we venture out into the real world. Know that you'll always be in our minds, and in our hearts.**

**Your favorite couple**

**Lilly Evens and **James Potter."

On the other side there was a picture of a couple, one male with dark messy hair, and one female who had wavy red hair. These two were lying comfortably in the same position as their two counterparts. Who had been witnessed earlier, unknowing of the eerie coincidence that Professor McGonagall had caught them in the only difference between the two couples from different times was that the people in the picture where both awake and smiling while waving at the camera. Not knowing of the tragedy that would befall them not three years later.


End file.
